Yugioh: In TimeWarps
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: There is a group out there, called the TimeWarps. They save time when there is a calamity that shouldn't be in the timeline. The story takes place when my character has to go to the 5D's Era to stop a madman from ruling everything. But will something or someone stop Andrew before he can do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh: In TimeWarps.**

** Disclaimer: All Yugioh related things are copyrighted to Kazuki Takashi. Please support the official release. **

** Andrew**

** Chapter 1: I go to a universe and go nutso.**

I never considered myself normal. Not once, especially the way people look at me every day. Those hateful eyes, seeming to hate me, like I was an alien in a human environment. At the time, I didn't really see it like that. Now I realize that I truly am just one thing. A demon, something no one wants. The blood I carried was of someone very dangerous, I was always tormented.

Until I met this group, calling themselves the TimeWarps, (spelled like that), who seemed to time travel. And here's the big kicker, [Not literally, Jaz.], they were all kids, kids my age who had also been shunned by the world we existed in. And that's what made it so easy to connect with them. I think it's because they understood me that they wanted to help me in some way. I never felt so…. Respected and treated normally before. [Yes, I meant that, Ryan.] And then they sent me to the era of the Duel Runners.

11:45 Am, New Domino City

I fell out the portal. "Great work, Jaz." I grumbled, as I rubbed my head. The air seemed different. Then I realized it. I pulled out the capsule that Jaz had given me before I left. It turned into a bright green and blue duel runner. "Oh, Jaz, you always work the best of machines." I grinned, revving it up. I drove off into the town's main center.

2 hours before….

"You are really going to have to find the school in the town. It's the only way to truly blend in." Jaz stated, as we went over the plan.

12:10 PM, Duel Academy of New Domino

"This is disgraceful!" A voice screamed. I walked towards the sound of the voice. "All your test scores are horrible. I say this class isn't really worth being here!" The voice screamed.

"CALM DOWN, YOU STUPID NUMBSKULL!" I roared, my voice echoing over the whole school. "And you are?" The man in the green shirt seemed to already hate me. "Andrew Roshio. And I've heard the whole situation. I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled, pulling out my duel disk with my deck loaded. "You brat! How dare you! You shall learn your place!" The green suit man yelled, activating his weird duel disk.

**Vice Principal- 4000 LP Hand- 5**

** Andrew- 4000 LP Hand- 5**

** DUEL!**

"My turn, I draw! I summon Burning Ember: Fairy Guardian in attack mode!"

**Burning Ember: Fairy Guardian Fairy/ Tuner ATK/400 DEF/ 1000 Level 2**

** This card can be special summoned back from the graveyard if there are more than two "Burning Ember" Monsters on your side of the field.**

"I'll finish my turn with a face down." I relaxed myself. For the first time in a while, I was anxious for a duel. I knew I had one chance to make this duel work. Just on chance…

"My turn, I draw! I summon Ancient Gear Mini Giant!" The vice principal screamed, a howl of mad laughter on his lips.

**Ancient Gear Mini Giant Machine/ Effect ATK/500 DEF/ 600 **

** When this card is destroyed by battle, you can special summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your deck, graveyard or hand.**

"I end my turn with one facedown." The vice principal finished.

"My turn! I draw!" I yelled, just as I got a call from Jester. "Hang on, one minute please." I made a gesture of "I have a call."

"Yes, Jester?" I mumbled. ** "Why hasn't he suffered yet? I want to hear him scream." **Jester seemed to be in his insane state again. "Who let you talk?" I asked. **"Jaz did. She said I could, just for a few minutes."** He replied, just as the signal went slack. "Jester? Dammit." I mumbled, returning to the field at hand. However, the vice principal's eyes seemed to be filed wit a black void, an empty darkness, looking back. Except they weren't gone.

"**Well, Brat! Are you done?!" **The vice principals voice seemed more menacing than ever. "Vice, you took over this guy's body, didn't you?!" I yelled, and so maybe the kids heard me, (I'm also, like, 12 13 or 14 I can't seem to remember, but you get the whole point.)

"**That's right. It's me, Vice! And I've come to make you regret that you ever tried to stop me."** The voice was more distorted than ever before.

And maybe that was made me lose it. Something that snapped in my brain, like in those moments that Jester always goes insane. "You think that I'll regret ever **trying to stop you!" **I screamed, awakening the thing I feared most, the demon within me.

My other Half.

**To be continued…**

**Jester is not mine, Jester was made by Thunder Crush and owns him as such.**


	2. Chapter 2: A world of time and space

**Yugioh: In TimeWarps**

** Andrew**

** Chapter 2: The beasts within**

I always had a demon within me. It always showed its face in the darkest of my hours. I was always afraid of it, never wanting to let it be seen. Until now, when I attain my path.

"My turn, I draw!" I yelled, as I felt the aura around my body. It was a black and white mist, the whole thing floated around me. "I summon the monster known as, Burning Ember: Warrior of Flames!"

**Burning Ember: Warrior of Flames ATK/ 1500 DEF/1000 Warrior/ Effect**

** When this card is normal or special summoned, you can special summon one fire type monster from your deck with 1000 or less ATK points. **

The flaming warrior, with his flaming sword, jumped out, in a warrior stance.

"I use this cards effect, which allows to special summon a monster from my deck that has 1000 or less ATK points, to special summon, Burning Ember: Flaming Sprite!" I yelled, feeling the aura enveloping me.

**Burning Ember: Flaming Sprite ATK/ 100 DEF/500 Pyro Level 2**

** This monster can often be mistaken as a burner of souls.**

The flaming monster was a tiny ball of fire, running at a small speed."I then tune my level 2 Fairy, with my level Two Sprite and my level 4 Warrior to synchro summon… Burning Ember: Flame Dragon!" I yelled, awakening all the power I had.

**Burning Ember: Flame Dragon ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Level 8**

** Once per turn, you can remove 2 "Burning Ember" monsters from your graveyard from play to increase this cards attack by 1000.**

The dragon looked like a dragon on fire, its majestic wings giving off a burning heat. "Now then, I use my Dragon's Ability! By removing 2 Burning Ember monsters from play, my monster gains 1000 attack points!" I yelled

**ATK/ 3500**

"I also will activate my trap card, Burning Truth! This gives my monster an additional 1000 attack points!"

**Burning Truth: When a Burning Ember monster you own is removed from play, one Burning Ember monster you control gains 1000 atk points.**

** ATK/ 4500**

** "What?! WHAT!?" Vice yelled, making the Vice principals eyes glow. **

" now then, Flame Dragon, attack!" I yelled.

The burning dragon shot out a huge ball of flame and destroyed the miniature giant geared monster.

**Vice Principal- LP 0**

"And that's game." I muttered, walking over to his body. He seemed fine, just shaken up. I looked around. Vice had already vanished, his shadow trail gone. "Dammit." I muttered, just as the signal returned. "Jaz, the missions over, Vice was stopped again. Are there any more missions for this dimension?" I asked, looking around. The kids were watching me, as if I was a monster. The demon within me was showing again. There was only one, a girl with two pony tails, who wasn't afraid of me. Maybe, that made everything all ok. "Not as far as I know. Hey, Ryan wants to talk." Jaz added that last part as the microphone buzzed for a few seconds. "Andrew! I watched the duel with Vice and man, was that an amazing duel! Next time I see you, I have got to show you my deck. It's hard to use, but man is it great when I use it right!" Ryan seemed really excited. Like he was on a sugar high or something. "Well, I might duel you when I get back but I'll see to that." I replied, just as the feed was cut yet again.

"Something's wrong…" I muttered, just as the hum of the earth came alive. I felt the ground shake, as the lights went off and on.

_BAM! _An explosion burst open the front door and a dragon appeared, with white wings and white skin.

"Sounds like the people are here to 'save the day'." I muttered, just as a bullet hit my shoulder. I flew back, landing on the wall. My vision was going slack but I saw him. Standing in the background, with a gun in his hand, Vice's second-in-command.

Oblivion.

**To be continued…**


End file.
